the Clown Massacare of '13
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: Booth was having a bad day. No, scratch that. A bad week.


The Clown Massacre of 13

Booth was having a bad day. No, scratch that. A bad week. Booth was having a bad week. This case was going nowhere, Christine had the flu and was down right miserable, and Bones was running herself ragged trying to do everything and refusing help. On top of that, he had to interrogate a guy dressed as a clown. A damn CLOWN.

"Hey there Booth." Angela popped in.

"Hey Angela. What you need?"

"Cam asked if I would drop these files off with you. How's Christine?" she placed the file folder on the desk and sat down in the chair. "Bren seems super tired. Every time I ask if she's okay and needs help…"

"She says she's fine and doesn't need help." Booth finishes for her.

"She says it to you too, huh?" Angela infers

"Every night."

"Really, how is Christine? I ask Bren and she gives me a long scientific answer. Not actually how she is."

"Miserable. Poor kid doesn't know what's wrong with her. Every time she coughs she cries."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah."

"You been at the range lately?" Angela asked

"What? No. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Usually when your frustrated, I know you shoot things." Angela casually replied.

Booth stared at her; he didn't know how she would know that.

"I've known you for years Booth. I know you shoot things when you're angry and frustrated."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Hey, your therapy. Not mine. But Bren says it usually makes you feel a bit better." Angela said getting up to leave.

"Thanks for the files Ange." He waved.

"No problem. See you later." Angela waved as she left the office.

Booth sat and thought for a moment. Shooting things. After he interrogates the clown, he will head down to the range.

* * *

Booth just left from his small shooting spree and was heading to the lab to check on bones. He didn't feel any relief from his frustrations. Which made him more frustrated. He entered the lab to find only Fisher on the platform with Cam. He went up to check on the case.

"How's the case going?" he asked the pair

"No further than before." Fisher droned.

"Where's Bones?" he questioned.

"In her office. But I wouldn't go in there if you value your life though." Fisher advised

"Cam, what is he talking about?" he asked cautiously.

"She blew up at Fisher a couple of minutes ago. Almost tore his head off." Cam filled Booth in.

"She basically did tear my head off. Any more I'd be the dead guy." Fisher stated

Booth looked at him weirdly and Cam smiled to try and reassure the squintern and said. "He handled it like a champ though."

"So… office." Booth summarized.

"Yes." The pair replied. Booth took off.

* * *

When he came to the office and entered he saw Bones fast asleep and snoring on her desk. So naturally, he whipped out his phone to take a few pictures and then gently wake her. Too bad she woke up because of the sound the camera made.

"Booth…" she looked at him sleepily, then noticed the phone in his hand. "Booth what do you think your doing?" she growled.

"Nothing Bones."

"You took a picture of me sleeping at work, didn't you!" she growled some more

He stared blankly.

"BOOTH." She was getting angry now.

"Fine. I did. No more though." He said.

"Delete it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because its cute. You looked so peaceful."

"Delete it."

"Come on."

"No. I am too tired to argue. Delete it or you will be put in the metaphorical kennel"

"Kennel? You mean dog house?"

"Whatever it is, that's where you'll be in ten seconds!" She was really angry now.

"Fine. Look, see its gone." He showed her the phone.

"Good. I am still mad though." She told him.

"Why?"

"You still took the picture."

"Its not embarrassing. It was cute. You're cute and peaceful when you're asleep."

"Its still embarrassing. I am at work."

"And with Christine sick, it is okay to be tired and emotional. Its Christine's first flu. Cam understands."

"But…"

"Its okay. Okay?"

She nodded at him.

"Good. Now, next time nap on the couch."

"I'm still upset at you for taking the picture."

"Okay then. I love you too Bones. See you later?"

"At home?"

"Yes… where else?"

"I don't know. Sometimes you make plans."

"Not today."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Your still in the metaphorical dog house. I know you didn't really delete that picture."

"Lovely." He groans.

* * *

Booth was back in his office. Turns out, another Clown needed questioning. The universe really had it out for him this week and Booth was hoping there would be at least some kind of reward at the end of it.

"Hey Booth? Can you come with me for a second?" Hodgins walked into the office.

"What why? I have someone being brought in for questioning soon."

"Not really. An accident occurred on the road, that guy will be a long while. Anyway, follow me."

Booth followed the Bug Guy down to one of the training rooms. He recognized it from when Sweets was training for his gun. Why was he here? Then he saw Angela.

"Gear up big guy." Angela smiled and tossed him some protective gear.

"What's going on?" Booth asked

"You were frustrated. And I heard about Bren being mood-swingy from Hodgins and figured you would need it." She smiled and Hodgins patted him on the back.

"Have at it dude."

Booth entered the area and got into position. Then from behind the protective glass, Hodgins pushed the button to start it up. In front of Booth, a cardboard clown appeared. Booth quickly put a bullet in the cardboard and smiled at the pair's handy work. This started what Angela called the Clown Massacre of '13.

* * *

Booth entered the house. For the first time during the whole week, he wasn't walking in to hearing the sound of Christine crying. He looked over to Bones lying on the couch and out like a light. He stayed as quiet as possible again and debated taking yet another picture, but he knew better.

"Bones, wakey, wakey. Time to get up." He lightly woke her.

"Booth, what are you doing home early?" she questioned him as she woke up.

"Early? It's almost six. I got held up at work and just came home." He told her

"Oh. It was only four when I sat down…" she noted

"Hey, it's been a long week. I wish I had just woken from a nap."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"For what?"

"Getting mad at you today… I'm just so tired."

"Oh… well I wasn't mad about that."

"Good. You are no longer in trouble"

"Thank you Bones."

Then Christine woke and made her discomfort known with a loud cry.

"I got it." Booth said as he headed up towards his daughter.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed. i would love to hear what you think so... review!**


End file.
